


First Kiss

by Flikkun



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikkun/pseuds/Flikkun





	First Kiss

It was a crisp fall evening, the sun was almost gone from the horizon, and the wind sent foamy waves crashing against the sheer, rocky, cliffs that multi-billionaire Tony Stark's mansion overlooked. The man in question was reclining on the hard ground a few feet from the drop with his best friend, Loki Laufeyson.

Loki sat tensely next to him, unspoken feelings electrifying the air between them. Tony shot him a meaningful glance, but when he received no indication Loki had noticed, he hauled himself into a sitting position and sighed. He draped his arm around the slimmer man's shoulders and smiled. "Loki, I can tell you have something on your mind."

Loki shifted uncomfortably, and the words he spoke came unbidden from his lips. "Have you ever thought…we could be…you know, more? Than friends?" His normally pale face flushed pink.

Tony's arm tightened around his shoulder, and Loki could feel his warm breath against his cheek. "All the time."

Loki turned slowly to face him, but did not meet his eyes, his face becoming steadily redder. His slender fingers traced the outer ring of the Arc reactor embedded in Tony's chest, and his gaze slowly lifted to meet the other man's. He tried to say something, but his voice caught in his throat.

A second later, the soft warmth of Tony's mouth against his assured him he didn't need to.


End file.
